Memories
by Randella
Summary: What happens when you lose your memories? This happened to Lily and the only way to get them back is from her loving boyfriend, Jack, but when something bad happens to him it is up to her. If i get enough reviews i will put up more
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

I looked up from my notebook and as I put my hand down I stretched the other. I was in a hospital room, but I had been there for the past three days and this would be my fourth night. In the bed lay a boy that I had just met even though I had known him for the past three years.

Those years had been the best of my life. They were full of memories: good and bad. He was the only reason I remembered any part of my life. He is even the reason I am still alive today. He offered me his faith, trust, hope, dreams and most importantly his love.

I got out of my chair and walked over to him. He was in a coma… still and he had so many tubes hooked up to him I didn't even remember what they were all for. Pushing back his black hair I lightly kissed his forehead. He didn't even flinch. I was tired and I went to grab my chair as I looked at the clock, 1:34 A.M.

I brought my chair right next to his bed and comforted myself for the night. I wrapped up in a blanket and put a pillow behind me. I reached out my hand and held on to his knowing that this might be the last night. Tomorrow could bring anything, his recovery, or his death.

Death… it hung in my mind for a little. _No, don't even think about it. _I pushed it out of my mind, _happy thoughts… happy thoughts. _Anything could happen while I was asleep, so the past nights had been hard for me which meant almost no sleep at all. When I did sleep the memories that he had shared with me flashed though my dreams.

Ice skating, movies, walks in the winter, and so many more. Warm tears slid down my checks. Stop, he wouldn't want this, but I couldn't. Every night was the same. I would think of memory, know that it might be the last one, or that I may just have the memory, and I would cry myself to sleep only to be woken up by another nightmare.

That is exactly what happened. When I was awakened the nurses had just started their day. One walked into the room, "Morning Lily, another night here and we might as well get you a cot and start feeding you." She laughed as I got up and went to her side, "No thanks Patty, I haven't been hungry lately. How is he doing?"

She pulled out his chart and I looked over her shoulder, "Better, not much, but better. You need to eat something. I will go get some breakfast leftovers." I nodded and grabbed my writing supplies and comforted myself once again. I decided to reread what I had written from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 what happens at band camp

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood there with my flag in hand. It was the beginning of band camp and I was in flag core. I was so excited as we moved on in our routines. The first day moved pretty slowly, but as the week progressed the days seemed to get shorter and shorter.

It was my freshmen year at Little Village of Hope High School. School would start in a couple weeks after camp. I had met so many people at camp. I hardly knew anyone before camp because I was the oldest of two in my family. I didn't have an older sibling to pave my way. A few of my grade school friends were there, but the majority of my old class went somewhere else.

The week was finally over and we were performing for our parents on our small practice field. Our drum major took his stand and blows his whistle. I didn't think I just preformed. Everything just happened. First song… second song… third song… and finally fourth song. I made silly mistakes, but it was only my first performance.

We received our applause with sincere thanks. We collected our flags and with care put them in our bags. My band friends and I walked to the school congratulating each other. "Lily, Jewel, You guys and the other flags looked amazing from what I saw" My turn, "Thank you. I love how I get to end in front of you. One day I am going to make funny faces at you. The band sounds pretty awesome and another plus is no one got hit by a flag."

We continued in this fashion to the school. There we broke off and met our parents. "You all looked and sounded great, Hun, both of you." My brother was two grades in front of me. His name was Zach. I loved him even though I never showed it.

After finishing with my parents I sought out my friends again. As I walked I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Nice Job, Lily." I turned around to see a boy taller than myself with black hair. I didn't know what to do or say. I had never met him before. "Um… thanks. I am sorry, but I don't think I know who you are?" He smiled, "I'm Jack, and a sophomore here. I know your brother a little, he is pretty cool." My turn to laugh, "You don't live with him."

I heard something form behind me, "Lily!" I turned to see my friend Julie waving me over. "I have to go. Nice meeting you." I turned and ran for my friends. I entered the circle once they made space.

"Do you know who that is, Lily?" asked Jem.

"No, he just started talking to me."

"That's Jack Johnson. He knows my brother. I've heard he isn't the best person to hang around. I mean he is smart, and not to bad to look at, but he's now someone to hang around. If you know what I mean."

I nodded that I understood, "He didn't seem like that when I talked to him. It's no big deal through. It's now like I am just going to start hanging with him because he said, 'nice job'" We changed the subject quickly.


	3. Chapter 2 hallway greetings

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School started and I had only seen Jack in a passing glance. The only strange thing was that every time I looked at him he was looking at me.

I tried to ignore it, but something wouldn't let me. Everything seemed to draw my eyes to his. One day it got worst. I was walking in the halls and one of my friends pushed me. I t happened that Jack was the one I ran into. We both dropped our books. My papers were everywhere mixed together with his.

"Let me help you." He smiled and started picking up my things.

"I am sorry. My friends can't seem to tell the difference between a joke and a problem." I began to help him.

Once done we exchanged respective things and he walked me to class, "I was hoping I would run into you today. I just didn't know it would be literal. I have something to ask you." I stopped and faced him before going into the classroom.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" I was speechless and I didn't know how to react, "Sure, I'll go with you." He hugged me and walked away.

After the period I told my friends and they freaked out.

"Oh my gosh, I want to do your hair!" "I'm helping you pick out a dress!" "Alright, but I have to do your nails!" "You can barrow my shoes!"

It was all so overwhelming, "Guys, Guys, listen I don't even know what my parents will say. I mean I said I would go to homecoming with a sophomore I don't even know. Jem, didn't you say that I shouldn't hang out with him anyway?"

She smiled, "That was before I knew he would ask you to homecoming! Give him a chance!"

It was the truth. Jack was nice, at least that's what I thought, but I didn't know him all that well.

I mentioned it to my mom that day after Zach dropped me off at home. She smiled and said that this was the same way she meet dad. She approved as long as she could talk to the parents and if dad approved.

So that's all I had to do was ask my father, not so hard… or so I thought. He marched up to Zach's room before answering the question on hand. He insisted on questioning Zach on who the boy was and how he acted like a complete back round check. He even had Zach pull out his old yearbook so he could see Jack's picture. In the end though he gave me his approval as well.

I was going to homecoming with Jack Johnson and that night I had the most pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 3 goodbye to happily ever after

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Homecoming came and went. It was so much fun. I had a beautiful dress and Jack surprising handsome in a suit and tie. We started hanging out more after that wondrous night.

A few weeks later he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, of course. After which we were inseparable.

Every weekend was spent with him. We would go for walks or I would watch him and a bunch of his friends play in a garage band. I started feeling empty when he wasn't around. He had mentioned he felt the same. I had fallen hard and if it didn't work out I was going to hit the ground harder.

My friends wouldn't let me though. Few weekends were spent with them anymore. When we did they cut off all my communication with Jack. Jem would say, "Lily, this if for your own good. If you spend all your time with him all you will have is him. What if he breaks up with you? Then you will have nothing." I had to agree, Jem was always right so I reluctantly obeyed.

Before I knew it Jack and I were having our year anniversary. Jack had planned the whole day for us.

The best part was that we could drive ourselves. He drove us first to our school to show me where we meet. Then to the party place that homecoming took place. He took me ice skating like we did in the winter, ice cream in the park where we walk in autumn and at the beginning of spring. Last we went to the beach to watch the sunset like we did almost every day that summer.

We started home at 9:45 p.m. curfew was at 10:15 p.m. and Jack had never gotten me home late.

We were passing the intersection of Bent Oak and Cherry Blossom when a drunk driver hit my passenger side of the car. That was the end of my happily ever after.


End file.
